The pick-up truck has become a popular mode for carrying small cargos. Carrier attachments have been developed to adapt the pick-up truck to particular hauling applications, including the provision of cabinets for carrying the tools of a workman and long racks to carry pipes and ducting. Prior art designs for such pick-up van carriers have required permanent fasteners to bolt or clamp the carrier to the cargo compartment of the pick-up van. This has limited the versatility in use of the pick-up van since the operator must laboriously detach the specialized carrier before applying his pick-up van to an application to which the carrier is unsuitable.